


bathed in his loving sunlight

by renthegenderfluid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sunbathing, Talking about sunbathing, heavy sun symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renthegenderfluid/pseuds/renthegenderfluid
Summary: They sit in a comfortable silence as Shoyo soaks in the sun and Tobio watches him quietly. He reminds Tobio of a lizard he saw on his window sill a few days and the thought makes him snicker quietly. Shoyo cracks open an eye and quirks an eyebrow questioningly.“You look like a lizard,” he responds bluntly, laughing at Shoyo’s offended squawk. He continues, “You like the sun a lot. Like more than other people. Why is that?” He asks curiously.Shoyo looks at him, his hazel eyes warm and welcoming as he turns himself on his side to look directly at Tobio, the golden rays of sunlight shadowing his face in a warm, almost ethereal glow.or Hinata talks about why he likes the sunshine and Kageyama talks about why he loves his.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	bathed in his loving sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be horny but ended up super sappy and introspective, but I ain't mad. Another piece for Day 2 of SweatyShoyoWeek over on twitter. I love the sun so I projected a lot, but please leave a comment if you enjoyed!

The voices of their friends, all current or former teammates, ring throughout the beautiful garden, as everyone mills together in Kita and Atsumu’s backyard. The smell of freshly cooked meat wafts in the breeze courtesy Osamu and Suna working diligently at the grill, the calm comforting sound of pleasant conversation interrupted only by loud excited shouts from Suga and Tanaka screaming at Nishinoya through Asahi’s phone, and Bokuto’s boisterous but contagious laughter ringing throughout the backyard. 

Tobio looks on fondly from his place on the wall at all of the people chatting amicably, at some of the most important people in his life all radiating a happiness and fondness for each other that is so genuine and familial it fills him with warmth. The people that have moulded and shaped him into the man he is today with their support and love and their ability to call him out on his bullshit. His eyes scan the crowd, glancing briefly over Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi’s linked pinkies and smiling fondly at Bokuto showing off his and Akaashi’s engagement rings, while still searching for a specific head of ginger curls. He finds the man he’s looking for on the outskirts of the crowd chatting quietly with Sakusa, before the smaller man excuses himself. Tobio sees as Shoyo quietly slips out of the garden full of people and pushes off of his space on the wall to follow. 

As he slips through the wooden gate, out into a wide expanse of open terrain, the hues of the evening paint a lovely background for the lush green rolling hills, which paint an even more gorgeous background for the most beautiful man Tobio’s ever seen in his life. 

Shoyo’s seated on the grass, leaning back on his arms with his face tilted up to the sunlight, his curls blowing softly in the light evening breeze, as the colours of the fading day dance across his bronzed skin. He basks in the sun, soaking in the golden rays and breathing in the fresh clean air of the countryside.

When Tobio eventually plops down next to him, he turns his head ever so slightly to throw him a little smile, the kind that’s just a little quirk of his lips and a lazy flutter of his eyelashes, that makes Toobio’s heart thump loudly against his ribcage and heat rise in his cheeks. Even after all these years, Shoyo never fails to leave Tobio grappling for his footing and utterly and totally enamoured. He returns his own small smile and watches as his boyfriend turns his face back to the sun. They sit in a comfortable silence as Shoyo soaks in the sun and Tobio watches him quietly. He reminds Tobio of a lizard he saw on his window sill a few days ago and the thought makes him snicker quietly. Shoyo cracks open an eye and quirks an eyebrow questioningly.

“You look like a lizard,” he responds bluntly, laughing at Shoyo’s offended squawk. He continues, “You like the sun a lot. Like more than other people. Why is that?” He asks curiously.

Shoyo looks at him, his hazel eyes warm and welcoming as he turns himself on his side to look directly at Tobio, the golden ray of sunlight shadowing his face in a warm, almost ethereal glow.

“It feels so grounding. When I was in Brazil, for the first few months I missed Japan so much, nothing about Brazil was familiar, not even the weather. I wanted nothing more than to feel the icy winter breeze on my skin, or see the snow fluttering down around me. There were times when I was so lost, asking myself if making a journey all the way across the world was worth it. Then one day Nice suggested I try sunbathing. I initially just did it to appease her, but laying there, feeling the sun on my skin when I wasn’t clawing at the sand or working out was so refreshing. The warmth and comfort reminded me of sitting on the grass and eating watermelon at training camp or getting popsicles at Sakanoshita after school. It was the idea that even though I was so far away from home there was still something so safe in knowing that this thing was the same. The same sun that shone at training camps, the same sun I played in with Natsu when we were kids, the same sun that we stood in when we kissed for the first time by the swing in the old playground,” he says the last statement with his hands coming to cup Tobio's face gently. 

Tobio closes his eyes briefly and leans into Shoyo’s touch. When he reopens them Shoyo’s face is right next to his and he doesn’t hesitate to press a gentle kiss to his lips. He brings his hands, previous propping him on his side, up to Shoyo’s face to play with a rogue curl at the back of Shoyo’s head, while nodding at him to continue his little exposition. He smiles warmly and continues speaking in a soft fond tone that Tobio lets wash over him as he listens attentively.

“Sitting in the sun makes me feel distinctly alive. The mere fact that I get to feel the sun on my skin is a blessing, like so many things in my life. Karasuno, Nationals, Brazil, the V League and of course, you. Being in the sun reminds me to be thankful, to be careful and to enjoy what I have to the fullest. Also there’s a sort of magnetism to it, the sun. I mean, everything revolves around it and all life depends on it. Things are just drawn to it and I think that extends to us too, you know?” he finishes. 

Tobio brushes his thumb against Shoyo’s cheeks and smiles at how he nuzzles into his palm. 

“Like you.”

Shoyo makes a cute little noise in confusion, and looks at him expectantly. Tobio frowns lightly as he tries to put together his words in his head. He feels fingers smoothen out the wrinkles in his forehead, whispering a gentle “Take your time.”

Tobio takes a moment to gather his thoughts and releases a breath as he begins to speak.

“The way you describe the sun, that’s how I’ve always felt about you. You’ve always made me feel grounded, like less of a robot. You’ve always radiated this warmth and comfort, when you’re not being an intense player, or a dumbass,” he giggles as Shoyo pinches his side in indignation, but continues speaking, “You always shine, wherever you go, people are drawn to you. To your smile, your laugh, your dedication to volleyball, your dedication to us. You make me feel alive and loved and so grateful and I hope you know that.”

Shoyo stares at him before surging forward to kiss him soundly and Tobio meets him in the middle, with the same passion, and ferver and an understanding of how much he loves the man in his arms. They kiss rolling in grass, in the warm evening sunlight for what feels like forever. When they break apart from each other flushed and grinning, Shoyo presses his forehead to Tobio’s and whispers a gentle but heartfelt, “I love you.”

“I love you too dumbass,” he retorts.

“HEY YOU TWO! STOP MAKING OUT IN MY YARD AND GET YER ASSES IN HERE BEFORE ‘SAMU’S FAT ASS EATS ALL THE MEAT!” 

They’re jolted abruptly from their little bubble by Atsumu’s yelling. They stand and dust themselves off and turn to walk back to the garden. When Shoyo grabs Tobio’s hand and smiles at him, Tobio feels his heart race knowing that he gets to spend his life bathed in Shoyo’s loving sunlight.


End file.
